


A Normal Day

by ThomasStanleyHolland



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Darts, F/M, Hurt Peter, Hurt Peter Parker, Hydra (Marvel), Hydra attacks, Injury, Kidnapping, Peter and MJ are so cute together ahh, Peter-centric, Scared MJ, Scared Ned, Scared Peter, Scared Tony, School, Spidey-sense, Tony Feels, Whump, Worried Tony Stark, dad tony, injured peter, peter whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-06-06 04:10:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 13,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15186440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThomasStanleyHolland/pseuds/ThomasStanleyHolland
Summary: It was a normal day. Really, it was.Until it wasn’t.When Peter’s spidey-sense alerts him of immediate danger while he’s at school, what happens?Chapter 12: the finale“Um,1. Stay t-together.2. Stay in the middle, next-next to MJ.3. Listen to Cap.4. No Self-sacrificing.5. Don’t try to fight.” Peter finished before letting out the breath he hadn’t known he’d been holding.





	1. School

It was a normal day for Peter really. He had gone to all of his morning classes, got homework from all of them (great...), and was now headed to lunch with Ned. 

It was a normal day when he sat down with his gray lunch tray and his heavy backpack made a thud on the dirty cafeteria floor next to Ned’s. 

It was a normal day when MJ joined them, they all ate and talked about their weekend plans (Peter and Ned were going to build Ned’s new LEGO Death Star! Yay!).

It was a normal day as the trio watched Flash and his friends be there usual selves and bump into kids making them almost drop their lunch trays. 

It was a normal day. Really, it was. 

 

Until it wasn’t. 

 

Peter instantly dropped his fork as the back of his neck started tingling, his spidey-sense alerting him of danger. 

Ned and MJ didn’t seem to notice Peter suddenly tense up though, as they continued on with their conversation. 

Peter couldn’t hear what they were saying though.  
It was all a blur. 

All he could focus on was how all of the hairs on his arms stood up. How the tingling-now pounding in his head sounded like thunder. How he felt deep fear coursing throughout him. 

Something was going to happen. Something bad. 

“-ter? Earth to Peter?” Ned looked at Peter with a raised eyebrow. 

“Peter what’s wrong with you man? You were totally out of it. MJ and I were wondering if y-“  
Before Ned could finish, Peter raised his hand to his face, mouthing a quick “shh”. 

MJ spoke next.  
“Peter, what the he-“

Peter raised his eyebrows in urgency, silently begging her to be quiet. 

They sat for a minute in silence. 

MJ looked to Ned and looked very confused. Ned shrugged and made the same face. 

At the same time, Peter desperately listened with his heightened senses for any information about the danger he was feeling. His eyes darted across the room looking for something, anything. 

A moment later, he heard it. A distinct whoosh sound. The sound of something being fired.  
If it had been a moment earlier, Peter would’ve caught the dart in time before it hit his neck. 

What a difference a moment can make. 

 

MJs POV

I took my tray of spaghetti to my usual spot in the cafeteria. Peter and Ned were already there. 

“Hey guys.” I said as I sat across from Peter. 

“Hey.” Ned replied before taking a bite of his garlic bread. 

“We should totally do something this weekend. Maybe like a movie marathon or something.” 

“Ooh, like a Star Wars movie marathon!!” Peter said excitedly. 

“Losers.” I muttered. 

“Hey!” Ned replied. You hang out with us, so that means if we’re losers you are too!” 

“Whatever.” I laughed. 

We continued our conversation until we noticed that Peter sat with his untouched tray staring wide-eyed into space. 

“Peter?” I asked quietly. I snapped my fingers in front of his face.

He didn’t even flinch. 

“Peter, hey Earth to Peter!” Ned said pretty loudly, earning us strange glances from the table on our right.

Finally, Peter looked up and raised an eyebrows as if to say, “what I’m fine.”

“What’s wrong with you man, you were completely out of it. MJ and I were wondering if y-“

And before Ned could finish, Peter shushed us. 

“What the he-“ I asked but I stopped when I saw Peter’s face. His entire body was tense, and his chocolate brown eyes darted all around the room. 

He looked terrified. 

I looked to Ned, but he looked just as confused as I did. 

When I looked back to Peter, I was terrified, but it wasn’t the face that Peter was making, no. It was what’s behind Peter that scared me. 

A figure dressed in all black stood at the entrance of the cafeteria directly behind Peter. 

The figure was tall and muscular. 

On the front of it’s eerie black coat was a strange looking octopus. (an: oh yes, we all definitely recognize that octopus *enters evil laugh*)

And suddenly within a moment of seeing the man, Peter’s once tense body violently slammed into the table, sending his full tray flying across the room, and his limp body fell to the hard an unforgiving floor. 

I heard a loud screaming noise. It took me a moment to realize that it was coming from me.  
Peter- her Peter (in like a friend way)- her dorky Peter- her Star Wars loving, lego loving, loser Peter was now unconscious on the floor with a black dart the size of her thumb sticking out of his neck. 

And to make matters worse (an: oh you’ll see it’ll get soo much worse) the creepy dark figure was advancing forward. Quickly. Straight towards an unconscious Peter Parker.


	2. Tony’s Intern

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hydra knocks out and captures Peter Parker, or as they see him, just Tony’s intern. 
> 
> “Jeeze for an infamous group of super scary and super powerful people, you guys really are dumb.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Tom Holland so much ahh!!!

~-MJ-~

MJ heard a loud voice boom throughout the cafeteria before she could even process what had just happened. 

The voice came from the man in black. It was deep and harsh, just as MJ expected this mysterious man to speak. 

“NOBODY MOVE.” 

MJ winced at the yell. Her breath caught in her throat. 

The man was still advancing towards Peter. 

MJ glanced around the room and saw Flash and his friends with mouths hung wide open and a pure look of shock on their faces. 

If MJ wasn’t so scared, she probably would’ve laughed. 

When she turned back to the man, she saw him pull something out of his pocket. 

It was a round ball, the size of his palm. MJ had no idea what it was. 

When he was about 10 feet away from Peter, he stopped walking. 

He looked directly into MJ’s eyes, and smiled. He smiled a maniacal, evil, dangerous smile. A smile that made MJ’s stomach churn. 

The man in black rose his right hand, and in it the ball. 

A second later, he crushed it. The ball turned to dust in his palm. (an: just hearing the word “dust” makes me think of infinity war.. :( )

He stared into MJ’s eyes as he quickly threw the dust into the air. 

It was like a smoke bomb, but 10x more powerful, and 10x more painful. 

As soon as he threw the dust, the room instantly turned pitch black, and the air was replaced by thick smoke. 

MJ couldn’t see anything. Her eyes and lungs burned from the smoke. 

To make matters worse, the smoke set off all of the fire alarms, so now her ears hurt from the constant ringing. 

A moment later, the smoke was completely gone. MJ could breathe again, and she could see again. The cafeteria looked exactly like how it did before. 

 

Except for two very important things.   
1\. Creepy octopus guy was gone.   
2\. So was Peter Parker. 

 

 

~-Peter-~

Peter woke up in a chair. 

“Crap, did I fall asleep in class again?” He thought. 

When he tried to move his wrists he saw that they were chained to the chair. He would’ve been able to break out if it wasn’t for the constant pounding and dizziness in his head. 

“Okay, definitely not still in class.” He thought.   
He looked up and saw a dark room with no windows surrounding him. 

“Well crap that’s not good.”

“No it isn’t.” Came a deep and scary voice from behind Peter. 

Did I really say that out loud? Peter thought. 

The man walked in front of Peter. 

When Peter saw the octopus symbol on his jacket, Peter’s blood ran cold. 

Hydra.   
He was captured by Hydra. 

“I brought you here so that we can have a little talk.”

Crap. He was going to ask me about Spider-Man, how I got my powers. How he can replicate them. 

“A talk about what?” Peter said innocently. 

“A talk about Tony Stark.” replied the man casually. 

Peter sat silently. He didn’t want to talk about Mr. Stark. He wasn’t going to give HYDRA any information about him. 

“Peter, we took you because you are Stark’s intern.” Continued the man. 

Really? thought Peter. That’s the reason why they kidnapped me? That means they don’t know I’m Spider-Man. 

Peter stared at the man and saw a long scar running down the side of his face, down around his nose and ending at his right eye.   
Peter decided that he was going to call him-  
“Scar-face, what makes you think I know anything about Mr. Stark? I just bring him coffe-“

“Cut the crap kid. We know you know something. Stark wouldn’t keep you around if all you did was bring him coffee.” 

“Jeeze for an infamous group of super scary and super powerful people, you guys really are dumb. Even if I knew something about Mr. Stark I wouldn’t tell you.” Peter retorted. 

“We thought that may be the case. That’s why we brought this.”

The man quickly pulled out a tripod and a camera from behind him. 

Before Peter could protest, the man flipped a switch and a red light flashed on the camera. 

“Well hello Stark. I know you recognize me. I just wanted to tell you that I have your little friend here.” Scar-face said and then turned to Peter. 

“Tell me about what powers the suit.” 

Peter stared directly into the man’s eyes. “Go to Hell.” He replied without hesitation. 

“Wrong answer.” Scar-face answered before his fist collided with Peter’s jaw. 

 

 

~-Tony-~

Tony sat on the expensive leather couch in his living room drinking a coke. He was watching Star Wars on the TV so that he could engage in half of Peter’s conversations. 

Tony thought back to Civil War:  
“Hey you guys ever see that really old movie, the Empire Strikes Back?” Peter asked on the intercom before swinging around a giant-sized Ant Man.  
Tony laughed at the memory and continued watching the movie. 

All of a sudden, a video flashed up on the screen. 

“FRIDAY, what is thi-“

Tony didn’t have time to finish his sentence before a sight that made Tony’s stomach churn came into view. 

Nathanial Black. His former employee. The one who now hated Tony with a fiery passion. The one who wanted to kill him. 

Tony couldn’t understand what Black was saying though, as an even more sickening sight came into view. 

Behind his enemy sat a tied up and very confused looking Peter Parker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave kudos and comments if you enjoyed! More coming soon!!


	3. Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter stared straight into the camera, his chocolate eyes wide. He was clearly afraid, but Tony had to admit that he was doing a pretty good job at hiding it. 
> 
> Also, lots of whump and dad Tony in this chapter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tom Holland is actually the cutest little smol bean ever like I can’t!! ;))

~-Tony-~

Tony dropped his drink as he watched Black’s fist collide with Peter’s jaw leaving a deep purple bruise. The soda spilled all over the floor, but Tony couldn’t care less. 

He just wanted it to stop. Tony couldn’t deal with Peter being hurt. Peter was his kid. His. And he’d be damned to let someone touch his kid. 

But Black kept on talking. 

“Hey Pete, you got anything you want to say to your boss, here? You know he’s watching.” Black said with an evil grin. 

Peter stared straight into the camera, his chocolate eyes wide. He was clearly afraid, but Tony had to admit that he was doing a good job at hiding it. 

“Hey Mr. Stark, will you help me with my algebra homework later? Ms. W-“

“Shut it kid.”

“But Scar-face come on I was just talking to Mr. Stark like you ask-“

“Come on kid, don’t make him angry.” Tony said aloud. He knew that Peter’s retorts were only making Black more upset. Although, he had to admit “scar-face” was a pretty funny name for the guy. 

Scar-face growled and rose his hand. Tony watched as Peter flinched, waiting for the hit soon to come. 

But it didn’t come. 

Instead Black ran his hand through Peter’s curly hair. 

Tony hissed. He didn’t know which he hated more. 

Peter leaned away from the sinewy hand. 

At the movement, Black grasped Peter’s hair in a fist and yanked his head forward. 

Tony shuddered. He needed to help Peter. But there was nothing he could do. 

“Ah ah ah, Peter. Don’t move away from me.” Black said in a condescending tone, a tone that sounded like he was talking to a four year old. 

He released the grip on Peter’s hair, and Tony visibly relaxed. 

“Hey Peter, can you do something for me?” Black asked. 

Peter didn’t respond. 

“Call him Tony.”

“What?” Peter asked, clearly confused. Why did it matter if he called Mr. Stark Tony?

“Look at the camera, and say “Tony.” Black said.  
Tony watched as the situation unfolded. Why did Black want Peter to call him Tony? And why did Peter refuse?

“N-No.” Peter muttered. 

Scar-face sighed. He turned to the corner of the room not showed in the video. 

“Subject is once again non-responsive.” He gestured for something but Tony couldn’t see what. 

When Black turned back to Peter, he had something in his hand. 

The light glistened off of it as he brought the object up to the camera. 

 

A knife. 

 

The knife was fairly short but very sharp. It looked old, like it had been used many times before. The handle was made of ivory. In the center was carved an octopus. 

Tony gasped when he saw the knife and took a step back from the screen. 

Scar-face turned his back to the camera. 

When Peter saw the knife, he gulped and leaned back as far as he could in the chair, which was not much. 

Then Black spoke again. Tony couldn’t tell who he was talking to. 

“The experiment occurring today will help the subject cooperate.”

Without hesitating, Black turned back towards Peter and yanked his arm up. 

 

Peter winced. 

 

Black forcefully rolled up the sleeve of his science pun shirt. It read, “If you’re not part of the solution, you’re part of the precipitate.”

With Black’s other hand, he adjusted the camera so that the only think that Tony could see was Peter. His little boy. 

Tony heart was pounding as he watched Scar-face bring the knife down harshly to Peter’s forearm. 

“Boss, you’re heart rate is extremely elev-“

“SHUT IT FRIDAY!!” Tony interrupted. The AI instantly silenced. 

Tony turned back to the screen. 

He almost puked when Black made his first slice through Peter’s arm. 

Tony wasn’t a doctor but he knew the cut was deep. It would scar, even with Peter’s advanced healing, which was saying something. 

Blood trickled down his arm and splattered on the pristine floor. 

Tony was surprised that Peter didn’t scream. Tony felt like screaming. In fact, he felt like throwing up. 

Tony looked at Peter’s face. It was deathly white except for his flushed cheeks. He was slightly trembling. His eyes were tightly shut. 

 

Black made another cut. And another. 

 

Tony watched and felt desperate. He needed to save him. 

All of a sudden, Peter’s eyes opened wide. He looked terrified. He stared directly into the camera, and Tony looked back.  
Tony wished that he could talk to Peter. To comfort him. To tell him that it would be okay. To tell him that Tony was coming for him. 

Minutes passed, and cut after cut was made. Tony winced every time.

Peter looked like he was about to pass out. 

Finally, Black took the knife away from Peter’s bloodied and damaged arm. 

Blood was everywhere. It coated everything.  
Black pulled a small rag out from his pocket and dabbed it on Peter’s arm. 

 

This time, Peter cried out. 

 

Black scrubbed the white rag against his arm harshly for a few moments. 

When he was done, the rag didn’t have and inch of white left on it. 

It was all replaced by red. 

Black laughed as he examined his work and then turned to the camera. 

“Now this, Tony, you have to see.” He said with a grin that showed his sharp yellow teeth. 

Black took the camera and focused it directly on Peter’s arm. 

Once the camera came into focus, Tony gasped. 

The deep cuts on Peter’s arm formed a word. 

 

One word. 

 

“Tony.”

 

Black laughed maniacally. One of those classic, evil villain laughs. 

“The cuts are for you, Stark. I hope you know that. I did this to Peter because he is protecting you. This is your fault.” Black said, still laughing. 

And just like that, the camera switched off, and the screen became black. 

 

Tony threw up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed please leave comments and kudos!!!  
> More coming soon!!  
> ;)


	4. The Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I might d-die because of you. Whatever happens, it’s your fault.” Peter finished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really want to meet Tom Holland ahhh!!  
> :)

~-Peter-~

Peter’s arm stopped bleeding. His sleeve had pulled back over the mutilated arm. The camera had been switched off a long time ago. 

His head was pounding. His spidey-sense was constantly going off, so the feeling that he needed to get away never stopped. 

To make matters worse, the blood loss was starting to make him dizzy. 

“Peter.” Scar-face said as he returned to the room. On his way in, he flicked on a light switch, and the dark room instantly turned white. 

 

The light burned Peter’s eyes. 

 

“I had a little talk with Tony after you passed out yesterday. He told me he wasn’t coming for you. That you weren’t worth it.” Scar-face said with a laugh. 

Peter’s face turned red.  
Did Mr. Stark really say that?

“Th-that’s not true. Mr. Stark wouldn’t say that.” Peter mumbled. 

“Oh, but he did dear boy.”

Peter shook his head. Scar-face was just messing with him. Wasn’t he?

“No. He. Didn’t.” Peter stifled out. 

“Then do you have an explanation as to why he hasn’t found you yet? It has been a full day. You know that Mr. Stark has the resources and time to find you.”

If possible, Peter’s face turned even more red. He didn’t respond. 

“That’s what I thought.” Scar-face said smugly. 

“Now, lets check on that arm of ours.” He said evilly before yanking up the sleeve. 

 

“What the hell?!?” Scar-face yelled as he examined Peter’s arm. 

“Lincoln, come look at this!” He yelled to the corner of the room. 

A shorter man with thick wire glasses hobbled into the room. He was speechless when he saw Peter’s arm. 

The cuts had healed considerably, though you could still see the word Tony etched into his skin, and probably always would. They healed much faster than a normal person. 

“H-how did it heal so much? And so fast?” The shorter man, Lincoln, said in a thick accent that Peter didn’t recognize. 

Lincoln turned to Scar-face who looked just as shocked. 

“I have no idea. This has never happened before.” He replied. 

 

“But I am going to find out.” He added before turning to Peter with an evil look on his face. 

Peter thought about breaking out right then and there. He knew that he could break out of those chains fairly easy. Plus, he needed to leave before they figured out that he was Spider-Man. 

 

He was ready. He was going to break out. 

 

But right before he had the chance, something thick and metallic wrapped around his neck. 

It was a collar. 

Peter instantly felt weak. The collar was effecting his powers. 

His vision swayed. The two men in front of him were blurry. 

Peter wanted Tony. His Tony. 

A second later, Lincoln was face to face with Peter.  
Peter could barely understand what he was saying. 

“Wow. We took you because you were Stark’s intern and we love to see him suffer. But now we find out that you are enhanced? This is just marvelous. We have lots of work to do.” The man said. 

 

Peter shuddered. 

 

He was scared of what was going to happen next.  
Lincoln stood back up and whispered something in Scar-face’s ear. He nodded. Lincoln ran out of the room. 

 

“Did you know that we have been following you for a while, Peter?”

Peter raised an eyebrow. Had they really?

“We know everything about you. Your likes and dislikes, things you enjoy doing,”

Scar-face hesitated a moment before continuing. 

 

“Your friends. Who they are.”

 

Peter yelped. “N-no!” Hydra could NOT touch his friends. 

 

Scar-face continued.  
“Where they live.”

 

All of the blood drained from Peter’s face.  
“Y-you can’t d-do this.” He cried. 

 

“Who they love.” The man added. 

Peter actually cried this time. He cared so much about his friends. He couldn’t let them get hurt. Not because of him. 

“D-don’t touch them. I s-swear to God I will kill y-“ Peter yelled before he was interrupted by Scar-face. 

 

“Did you know that Lincoln is currently on his way to young little miss Michelle’s apartment right now.”

Peter saw red. This was not happening. He wouldn’t let this happen. 

“P-please. Don’t.” Peter begged. 

Scar-face squeezed his arm, the arm with the cuts. 

Peter hissed at the pain. 

Scar-face sat silently for a moment before continuing. 

“I won’t hurt them Peter. On one condition.” He said. 

“A-anything.” Peter replied. 

He would truly do anything to protect his friends. 

Scar-face hesitated before pulling out a sheet of paper from his pocket. 

He held it in front of Peter’s face. 

 

“Read this.” He said. 

 

Peter took one look at the paper and shook his head. 

“Alright, fine. What knife do you think I should use on Miss Mich-“ 

“FINE! Fine! Just don’t touch her.” Peter yelled. 

“Very well. Now wait one moment, I’ll be back.”

Scar-face returned a moment later with Peter’s phone. 

“Now don’t try anything, or the girl gets it. Understood?” 

 

Peter nodded.

 

Scar-face unlocked Peter’s phone and scrolled through his contacts. When he landed on Stark’s, he pressed “call.”

As the phone rang, Scar-face raised his eyebrows as if to say, “don’t try anything.”

A moment later, Mr. Starks worried voice flooded into the room. 

“PETE? Peter I’m coming okay? You’re going to be okay. Just h-“

As he was talking, Scar-face looked to Peter and mouthed the words, “you know what you need to do.”

Peter nodded and then interrupted Mr. Stark. 

 

He began reading the paper. 

 

“Tony.” He began. He hated how the word rolled off his tongue. He never, ever called Mr. Stark “Tony.”

 

“I’m hurt because of you. I am injured because of you. I am bleeding because of you.”

Peter hesitated before continuing. He knew that hearing this would kill Mr Stark. But he couldn’t let his friends get hurt.

 

“I might d-die, because of you. Whatever happens, it’s your fault.” Peter finished. 

He heard Tony sob through the phone. 

 

The call ended, and the room was silent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave comments and kudos if you enjoyed!!  
> Also if you have any suggestions of things to add to the story, let me know!!  
> More coming soon!  
> ;)


	5. As You Wish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why would Peter sacrifice himself for her?
> 
> MJ sat in silence for a moment. 
> 
> ‘Probably for the same reason I would do it for him.’ She thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tom Holland is my lifeeee  
> ;)))  
> Also I’m rewatching Captain America: The Winter Soldier right now lol

Credit to @TheChocolateFilledGirl for the inspiration for this chapter!!  
Also thank y’all so much for all the support!!

~-MJ-~

Everyone left school after what happened in the cafeteria. 

MJ still can’t even process it. 

Peter was knocked out in the middle of the cafeteria by a madman dressed in all black. Said madman threw a smoke bomb as a distraction before he and Peter disappeared. 

It was crazy. 

And terrifying. 

Ned, being the good friend that he is, tried to calm her down. 

It didn’t work. He left her alone. 

 

Peter was gone. 

Taken. 

MJ was shaking. Her hair was a mess and her eyes were red and puffy. Tears etched down her face. She had been sitting in her room, staring straight at her wall for over an hour. Her parents tried to ask her what happened. She was silent. 

MJ missed Peter. 

She was scared for him. 

She needed him to come back. 

 

MJ hadn’t realized that she cared this deeply about him but as she thought of it, Peter was kind, funny, and her friend. 

One of her only friends. 

And she couldn’t live without him. 

 

A sudden loud crash brought MJ out of her thoughts. 

Her head sprung around towards the noise. 

The glass pane on her window was shattered. 

Broken glass littered he floor. 

The object that had broken the window was a small ball. 

The same small ball as the one from the cafeteria.  
“Oh shi-“ she yelled before everything went black. 

 

 

MJ woke up in a dark room. 

She began panicking as she saw that she was chained down to a chair. 

Where was she?

Had she been taken?

And if so, was it by the same people as Peter?  
Her breathing picked up. Her heart began racing. 

 

“M-MJ?”

A familiar voice spoke from across the room. 

She looked up and instantly regretted it. 

Peter Parker filled her vision. Not just a normal Peter Parker though, no. 

What MJ saw was a broken and bruised Peter Parker covered in blood. A Peter wearing some sort of- shock collar?

“Holy shit.” MJ stuttered out. 

Looking at Peter injured physically hurt MJ. She hated seeing him injured. 

“A-are you hurt?” Peter asked, his voice obviously laced with concern. 

Surprisingly, MJ felt okay. 

“I should be asking you. You look like crap Parker.” She replied. 

Surprisingly, Peter laughed. But his smile instantly turned into anger as a man MJ recognized as the man from the cafeteria walked into the room. 

“Hello Mr. Parker.” 

He turned to MJ. 

“Ms. Michelle.”

“You told me that you wouldn’t touch her. You told me that she would be safe if I did what you told me!” Peter yelled at the man. 

Was he talking about me? MJ thought. And what did Peter do to protect her?

The man laughed and walked closer to Peter. A second later, his face was only inches away from Peter’s. 

“We lied.” The man sneered. 

It was dark in the room, but MJ could see what happened next. 

 

Without hesitation, Peter slammed his head into the Octopus Man’s face. 

“AaAgGgghh!!” He yelled as he stumbled back, away from Peter. 

“You’ll pay for that you little-“ The Octopus man yelled before striking Peter in the face. Hard. 

Peter saw stars. His already blurry vision was fading. 

MJ gasped at watching her friend get hit.  
The man struck Peter again. This time Peter spit blood out on the floor. It dribbled down his chin and down his throat. 

“P-Please, s-stop!” Michelle yelled. She hated the way she stumbled on her words. She didn’t want her kidnapper to see that she was scared. She didn’t want to let him win.

The man immediately walked away from Peter. 

“What was that, little girl?” The man asked in a tone that said, ‘don’t mess with me.’

MJ wanted to be strong. She wanted to say a witty retort or fight back like Peter, but she couldn’t. MJ was too scared. 

The man walked towards MJ quickly and she felt her heart plummet to her stomach. She didn’t want to get hurt. She was so so scar-

“Get away from her!” Peter growled from across the room. His words were slightly slurred. 

The man continued walking towards Michelle. 

On his way over, he pulled something out of his pocket. 

Peter spoke before MJ even saw the object.  
“NO! PLEASE!! CUT ME INSTEAD!! DO WHATEVER YOU WANT WITH ME I DON’T CARE JUST PLEASE LEAVE HER ALONE!” Peter yelled. 

MJ was shocked. Peter never yelled. He was so sweet and gentle. She was also confused. Why was he trying so hard to protect her? Why would he choose for himself to get hurt instead of her? Why would Peter sacrifice himself for her?

 

MJ sat in silence for a moment. 

 

‘Probably for the same reason I would do it for him.’ She thought. 

It was in that moment that she realized that she had feelings for the boy. 

Full on lovey-dovey feelings for her lovable loser, her friend, Peter Parker. 

 

“As you wish.” The man’s voice cut though her thoughts. 

The man turned away from Michelle and back to Peter. 

Michelle instantly felt like she could breathe again. She felt a huge weight lift off of her, but not for long. MJ suddenly realized what was about to happen. 

Peter was going to get hurt protecting her. 

“No.” She mumbled quietly.  
“No!” She was yelling now.  
“No, no, no, n-“ she continued yelling. The Octopus man rolled his eyes and gestures to someone that MJ couldn’t see. 

A moment later, a thick cloth was stuck in Michelle’s mouth and tied at the back of her head. 

She tried screaming, but she couldn’t. 

The gag was working. 

MJ felt helpless.  
She couldn’t move. She couldn’t speak. And she was about to watch the boy she cares about get hurt because of her. 

MJ shut her eyes and did something she rarely did. 

 

She prayed. 

 

She prayed that Peter and her would be okay. That they would be found. That they’d be okay. 

When MJ opened her eyes, she was surprised to see that the man had already begun cutting Peter. 

How was he not screaming right now? MJ new that she’d be screaming if she was in the same position. 

She couldn’t watch the knife as it painfully sliced through Peter’s skin. Instead she looked at Peter’s face. He was biting his lip as an attempt to not scream. 

 

A sudden realization hit MJ. Peter wasn’t screaming because of her. He was staying strong, for her. Once again, Peter was protecting her. 

A few minutes later, the man took the knife away from Peter’s arm. 

Now both arms were mutilated. 

The man wiped away he excess blood. 

When Peter looked down at his arm, it once again had a word carved into it. 

This time, it was ‘MJ.’

 

Just another scar added to the collection.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments and kudos if you enjoyed!! I really appreciate it!  
> If you have any suggestions please leave them down below!  
> More coming soon!


	6. Guilt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A moment later, Tony returned to the room, the ringing phone in his hand. 
> 
> “Well aren’t you going to answer it?” Clint asked. 
> 
> “I-it’s P-Peter.” He stuttered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter’s kinda short.  
> Hope y’all enjoy!!  
> ;)

~-Tony-~

Tony was exhausted. 

After watching the video of Peter, he immediately called the rest of the team. 

They were happy to help. 

Tony hasn’t realized how close they all had grown to Peter. 

Clint and Sam played video games with him (mostly Mario cart) and Peter would win every time. (Although the others believed that they were getting better, and told him they just needed ‘time’ which always made Peter laugh.)

Steve and Natasha would train with him. They’d show him new skills every time he’d come to the tower. 

Thor enjoyed telling stories to the spider child, and Peter would listen with anticipation, wondering what would happen next. 

And Peter looked up to Bruce. He found everything he did to be interesting. Bruce would talk about science with him. 

Lastly, Vision and Wanda were his friends. Wanda and Peter could talk to each other naturally, they just sort of had a connection. The three understood each other. 

So you could imagine their reaction when they found out that Peter was kidnapped and is currently being tortured by Tony’s enemy. 

“The Child of Spiders has been taken?!?” Thor’s deep voice boomed throughout the tower. 

“Tony, oh my God we have to find him!” Sam said, his voice thick with concern. 

“Do they know that he’s Spider-Man?” Clint asked. 

“How long has he been gone?” Steve asked, hoping to get more details on what happened to Peter. 

“How hurt is he?” Vision stifled out. 

Wanda didn’t say anything. Instead, tears filled her eyes as she thought of all the possible things that could be happening to Peter right now. 

The whole team looked over to Tony, and he was speechless. He couldn’t answer any of those questions. Truthfully, he didn’t know where he was, if they knew his identity, how hurt he was, how long he had been gone. He knew nothing. He felt so scared. And guilty. 

“I-I tried to trace the call. I tried in every way I knew how. I couldn’t get through. I couldn’t find him. He c-could be dying right n-no-“

Steve ran over to his pale friend and quickly shushed him. 

“Peter is going to be okay. He is strong. We will find him.” Steve said with a voice full of hope. 

Tony almost believed him. 

“FRIDAY is searching security cameras right now, and scanning facial recognition for Nathanial Black. 

“See, that’s good. We’re going to find him.” Steve reassured. He was a good friend. 

Vision took Wanda’s hand and led her over to the couch. She still hadn’t said anything. 

The rest of the avengers followed them. 

On his way over, Tony’s phone rang. 

“H-hold on let me grab that.” Tony said. 

A moment later Tony returned to the room, the ringing phone in his hand. 

“Well aren’t you going to answer it?” Clint asked. 

 

“I-It’s P-Peter.” He stuttered. 

 

Before anyone could say anything, Tony answered the phone. 

“PETE? Peter I’m coming okay. You’re going to be okay. Just h-“

 

“Tony.” Peter gasped as Peter spoke. He sounded like he was in pain. He sounded, uncomfortable?

 

“I am hurt because of you.”

 

The words hit Tony like a freight train. The air in his lungs was instantly sucked out. He couldn’t breathe. 

 

“I am injured because of you.” Tony could hear them his fellow avengers gasp and whisper behind him. Wanda cried louder. 

‘Did Peter really feel that way?’ 

Before the call, Tony already thought that this was all his fault. The man literally told him that it was.  
But hearing it from Peter was a whole new level. 

 

“I am bleeding because of you.”

 

Each new sentence brought more physical pain to Tony. Tony crumpled to the ground. He could no longer hold back his tears. The pressure of overwhelming guilt was consuming him. 

 

“I might die because of you.” Every word was like a dagger to the heart. He sat on the floor sobbing loudly. The avengers were talking to him, trying to comfort him, but he zoned them all out. 

 

Peter was hurt, because of him.  
Peter was injured, because of him.  
Peter might die,  
Because of him.

The guilt was too much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments and kudos if you enjoyed! I really really appreciate it!!!  
> If you have any suggestions for me to add to the story, please let me know!  
> More coming soon!!  
> :))


	7. Choices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You are but one man, Stark. I, however, am an army. Either you make a choice right now, or I will kill one of your friends.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wish the new Spider-Man Homecoming movie came out tomorrow...  
> ;)

~-Tony-~

Tony woke up in his bed. The entire Peter situation had really taken a toll on him. After the phone call, he had passed out on the floor due to the stress and the fact that he had forgotten to eat in the last day or two. 

Steve sat in the chair next to him reading the newspaper. 

Tony sat up slowly. 

“What happened?” He asked Steve quietly. 

Rather than responding, Steve countered with his own question. 

“How much do you remember?”

Tony sat silently for a moment before everything cane flooding back. Memories of the phone call, of the things Peter said. 

Tony turned to Steve with a blank expression. 

 

“It’s my fault.” He said quietly. 

 

“Come on, you know that’s not true. I don’t know why Peter said those things, Hell they could be forcing him to say them, but whichever way you know he doesn’t mean it.”

Tony frowned and thought back to the Call. 

“I might die, because of you.” Peters shaken voice had said. 

“Do you think he’s gonna die, Steve?” Tony asked, his voice pained. 

“Of course not. Like I said, Peter’s strong.” 

“It doesn’t matter how strong he is, you can’t live if you lose to much blood. You didn’t see the video, Steve. You didn’t watch that fowl man cut into my kid. Mine.”

Steve looked down to the floor, his face tense and full of worry. 

“I’m scared, Rogers. Im so scared.” Tony added, barely in a whisper. 

Without looking up, Steve responded. 

“Me too.” 

A moment later, a buzzer went off in the other room. 

“Bingo!” An excited voice yelled that they assumed was coming from Sam. 

Steve took Tony’s arm before quickly heading to the other room. 

“We have a location! It’s about 30 miles north of here, some abandoned warehouse or something. Apparently HYDRA set up shop there!!” He exclaimed. 

Tony smiled before sitting down next to Sam. 

“Well, what’re we waiting for? Lets get our kid back!” Clint said with a smile. 

“Okay, let me just get my sui-“ Tony began before he was quickly interrupted by a hand pushing him back down in his seat. 

“You, are not going anywhere.” Steve said pointedly. 

“No. I’m coming. I need to get MY kid back.”

“We’ll get him back here just fine without your help.” Natasha said softly. 

“Yeah, Tony. We’ll get him back.”

Wanda paused before continuing. 

“Plus, you look like you’re about to pass out.”

“There is no way in h-“ Tony tried before being interrupted once again. 

“They’re right Tony. You need to stay here. We can’t risk you passing out in the middle of a HYDRA base.” Bruce said sincerely. 

Tony growled. 

“So what I’m hearing is that there is absolutely no way you guys are going to let me come with you?”

“Yes.” The other avengers said in unison. 

Tony sighed and sat for a minute before responding. 

“Fine. But only if I get to be the eyes and ears of the operation, the “guy in the chair” if you will. (an: I know that’s Ned but I just really wanted to say it here lol). I will watch a live feed of the base and tell you guys where to go.”

“Deal.” Steve replied. 

And that was that, the avengers (minus Iron Man) geared up and set off towards the base. 

 

Tony sat in front a computer screen with live video surveillance of the compound. He clicked through rooms and rooms before eventually finding the one he wanted. 

It was a small room, pretty dark. 

Peter sat tied to a chair with some sort of collar on his neck. 

 

“Jesus.” He muttered after seeing the collar. 

 

His youthful face was plastered with bruises.  
Purple and blue blossomed over his jawline and cheeks. Thick, red blood coated his chin and throat. His face was pale, and his eyes looked glassy and glazed over. Both of his arms were scarred and damaged. 

He looked at the arm that read, “Tony.”

 

He shuddered. 

The other word had a name on it that Tony didn’t recognize. 

“MJ.”

Finally, Tony tore his eyes off of Peter and looked at the video of the room some more. 

 

A moment later, his eyes landed on a girl who looked around Peter’s age. She was beautiful, with brown curly hair and matching eyes. 

She looked unharmed, except for the fact that she was chained up. 

Then a thought crossed over Tony’s mind. 

Was this girl MJ?

Tony didn’t have much time to think on the subject before Nat’s voice rang through his comms. 

“We’ve arrived. Tell us where to go, Tony.”  
Tony switched over camera angles until he found his fellow avengers. 

“Turn the corner and go forward, about twenty feet. There’s two guys there, but you can’t take them out easily.”

“You got it.” She replied quickly before quietly murmuring orders to the rest of the team. 

Within moments, they were by the entrance of a door and the two highly trained guards had been taken down. 

Tony continued giving orders. 

Ten minutes later, they were very close to Peter. 

“Okay, now go lef-“ Tony began before a screeching sound filled his ears. The sound of something breaking. 

 

“Guys?” Tony asked, pinching the bridge of his nose.  
“Steve?”  
“Natasha?”

No reply came. 

A second later, his live feed turned black. 

He had lost connection with his team, and now his only way to see them failed as well. 

 

Tony was panicking.  
What if something happened?  
What if they were compromised?  
What if they were h-

 

“Why hello, Stark. We’ve been expecting you.” Nathanial Black’s deep and eerie voice rang through the comms. 

A second later, his surveillance footage turned back on. 

Tony gasped at the sight he saw. His enemy, Nathanial Black stood in a dark room next to Peter. The avengers were no where to be seen. 

“What did you do with them.” Tony growled forcefully. 

 

Black laughed. 

“Nothing yet I’m afraid, but soon.” He replied casually. 

Tony pounded his fist down on the table, sending his keyboard and inch in the air. A few pencils fell to the floor. 

‘If they had let me come, I would’ve been able to help. I swear I’m going to kill them if they make it out of this alive.’ Tony thought. 

 

“I’m going to give you a choice, Tony.” Black said evilly, his voice laced with venom. He smiled into the camera. 

Tony wanted to punch something. 

“What kind of choice?” He asked carefully.  
Truthfully, Tony was a little scared of the answer.

 

“You get to choose who lives, Stark.” Black said with a cackle. The man was enjoying this. Was enjoying watching Tony’s pain. 

 

“No.” Tony yelled forcefully as he stared at the screen, at the man who was once his friend. The man who had betrayed him. 

“No, you will let them all go. Now. Or else I swear I kill you so fas-“

The man rolled his eyes and smiled as if he thought this whole situation was funny. 

“You are but one man, Stark. I, however, am an army. Either you make a choice right now, or I will kill one of your friends.”

“Starting with the child.” He added before pulling out a knife and pointing it at Peter. 

Peter looked too confused to realize what was happening. 

Tony wondered if that was a good thing. 

 

“You will make a choice between saving your friends, or your little boy and his friend. If you do not make a choice, they will all die a horrible, painful death.”

 

Tony shook his head. 

No, this was not happening. 

This couldn’t be happening. 

 

“You have one hour.” Black said finally. 

 

Tony was in shock. 

 

He didn’t want- No he wouldn’t let any of his friends (or basically his family) die. He had to do something. And do something fast. 

 

“Choose wisely.” Black added before shutting off the comms and video footage. Everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments and kudos if you enjoyed!! I love reading them!!  
> Also, sorry if you thought Peter and Tony would reunite in this chapter.  
> If y’all have any suggestions to add to the story, please please please let me know!!  
> More coming soon!  
> ;))


	8. The Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve muttered a quick, “language.”
> 
> MJ blushed in embarrassment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I personally relate to Natasha in this level... ;))))

~-Natasha-~

Natasha’s head stung. 

Her ears buzzed. 

When she tried rubbing her eyes, she found that her hands had been bound together. 

‘Perfect.’ She thought. 

Slowly, she blinked her eyes open and took in the small room around her. 

Her fellow avengers sat tied up next to her. 

None of them looked seriously injured. Everyone had a few scratches, but that was it. 

The only other member of her team awake was Steve. He sat on her left. 

He was frantically trying to loosen the chains. 

They looked like they had been forged in vibranium.   
Other wise, the enhanced soldier would’ve broken out easily. 

“Nat, thank God.” He said as he saw that she had awoken. 

“I was seriously beginning to think something was seriously wrong with you guys.” He added solemnly before turning his head to look at his unconscious friends. 

“W-what happened Cap?” Natasha asked. She couldn’t remember much of what happened.   
Even in the dim room, she saw Steve shake his head. 

“I have no idea.” He answered truthfully. 

Nat sighed. 

They sat quietly for a moment before Nat spoke again. 

“Do you think Peter’s okay?” She asked gently. 

They came here for one goal, and that goal was to get Peter Parker out safely. 

From the looks of things, they had failed. 

“Yep. He’s okay.” A familiar, slightly hoarse, young voice said from across the room. 

“PARKER!!” Nat and Steve exclaimed at the same time. 

They looked up to see Peter Parker, bruised and bloodied. 

And overall, damaged. 

His curly brown hair stuck to his forehead with sweat. Blood covered his throat and his arms. 

The sight made Natasha want to be sick. 

He laughed at their reaction before looking to his right. 

Next to him sat a girl with soft brown eyes and curly hair. 

Thankfully, she looked uninjured. 

Nat and Steve hadn’t even realized she was there.   
They were too caught up on seeing Peter. 

He was alive. 

Damaged, but alive. 

Peter nodded to the girl and she looked up to see the avengers. 

“Holy shit. You’re Black Widow.” She gasped as she looked at Nat. 

She turned to Steve. 

“And you’re THE Captain America!!”

Natasha laughed. 

Steve muttered a quick, “language.”

MJ blushed in embarrassment. 

“You guys, you’re the Avengers.” She said in amazement as she turned to look at the unconscious team. 

“This keeps getting crazier and crazier.” She muttered quietly, just loud enough for Peter to hear. 

“A-are they okay?” Peter asked Nat. She nodded and smiled. 

Classic Peter, always caring about others. 

Nat enjoyed hearing his voice. It had been too long since she last had. 

 

He turned back to the girl and smiled. 

 

He was kidnapped and tortured, yet he managed   
to smile. 

 

She smiled back. 

 

Just by the two looking at each other, Nat could see the connection. The bonding. The relationship waiting to happen. 

 

Nat thought it was sweet. The girl seemed to make Peter happy, and that was something he desperately needed right now. 

 

Nat wondered if they’d stay connected after this was all over.

 

She sure hoped so. 

 

Nat was interrupted of her secret shipping of Peter and this girl she hardly knew by Steve. 

He cleared his throat and Nat stepped out of her daze. 

“I said, what are we going to do, Nat?” He repeated, a slight hint of irritation in his voice. 

She shook her head. 

“I may have an idea.” Peter piped up. 

“Shoot kid.” Steve said. He was desperate for any idea. 

“It may be insane.” Peter added hesitantly. 

 

The girl furrowed her eyebrows in concern. 

 

Concern for Peter. 

 

Once again, Nat felt warm inside as she admired the two. 

“How insane?” The girl asked, afraid of his answer. 

He paused and sat in thought for a moment. 

He sighed. 

“Like incredibly insane. Mr. Stark definitely would not approve.”

Steve huffed in annoyance.   
Tony was going to kill him after this was all over. 

But it just might work.” Peter said finally, a hint of hope in his voice. 

 

“And it’s the only plan we’ve got.”

 

————————————-

 

The man Tony had informed Nat of, Nathanial Black, stepped into the dark room a few minutes later. 

Natasha sat on the floor, sobbing her eyes out and pointing at Peter. 

“What the hell happened in here?” The man asked in anger and confusion due to her sudden outburst. 

“P-p-Peter...” she choked out slowly. 

“H-he’s..”

“We’ll get on with it woman!” Black yelled impatiently. 

 

“He’s d-dead.” She finished before crumpling back down to a crying heap on the floor. 

 

“He’s dead.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t kill me!!! ;)))  
> Please leave comments and kudos if you enjoyed!! I LIVE for comments! (hint hint) :)  
> If you have suggestions for things to add to the story, please leave them down below!!!  
> More coming soon!!  
> ;))))))


	9. Irony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I was scared that the plan could go wrong, that you, you would-“
> 
> Peter quickly shushed the girl. 
> 
> “But it didn’t. The plan worked. I’m okay.”   
> He replied gently before slightly squeezing her hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tom Holland is actually the best person ever like I can’t deallll  
> ;)))

~-Natasha-~

“He’s dead.” She repeated quietly. 

The man took one look at the boy and agreed. 

Peter looked dead. Very dead. Dead as a doornail. 

Black yelled for someone, and a short man with glasses came running. 

“What the hell?” He said, clearly confused before putting two fingers to the boys neck. 

 

No pulse. Nothing. 

 

“Dammit!” Black exclaimed. 

“This ruins the deal!!” He said to the shorter man. 

“This was not supposed to happen. Not yet at least. How did he even die?” Black muttered. 

The shorter man examined Peter for a second before turning back to Black. 

“Blood loss, I’m guessing.”

Natasha was confused. The two men had mentioned a deal. What deal?

Black quickly pulled out his phone and put it on speaker mode. 

“It has been too long, Stark.” He said, his voice full of poison. 

All of the avengers heard Tony’s reaction. 

“N-no! It hasn’t even been a full hour yet! You promised me m-more time!!” He mumbled desperately. 

“P-please don’t kill him.” He added helplessly. The avengers had never heard him sound so desperate before. 

Natasha could imagine his face. Tony’s eyes were probably red and puffy. His skin pale. 

All of the avengers knew Tony’s connection to Peter. 

 

Peter was his kid. 

 

This whole situation had really taken a toll on him. 

“P-Please.” He stuttered out once again. 

“It’s too late Stark. The boy is dead.” Black said evilly. 

Everyone in the room heard Tony’s sad cries from the other end before the call cut off. 

“He is nothing to us now.” Black said to the other man. 

“Untie him. We’ll throw him out or something.” He said sneered while looking at the avengers. 

Natasha tried to keep crying when the man looked at them, but it was hard. The plan had worked. 

As soon as Peter’s limp body had been unlocked from the chains and the collar, he punched Black in the face. 

Hard. 

The blow knocked him out. 

“I’ve been wanting to do that for a while, now.” Peter said. 

A moment later, the shorter man was also on the floor, unconscious. 

MJ looked at Peter, clearly surprised. He had just knocked out two very strong and dangerous people in a second. 

Peter quickly bent down next to Black and pulled a small key from his hand, the key that unlocked the vibranium chains. 

He quickly unlocked MJ first. She smiled as Peter took her hand as she stood up. 

Then Peter unlocked all of the avengers. 

Clint still looked very confused about the whole situation. 

“I know I have asked this a million times, but what was the plan? What just happened?” He asked. 

Natasha smirked and looked at Peter. 

He was still holding the girl’s hand. 

“Basically, Wanda used her magic to slow my heart enough that Scar-face and his goon friend thought that I was dead.”

Steve smirked at the nicknames. 

“Then they came in, Natasha told them that I was dead, they called Tony, unlocked me, and Wanda sped up my heart again and I knocked them out.”  
Peter finished. 

MJ looked up to him and shook her head with a look of disapproval. 

“You could’ve died, Peter.” She said quietly. 

“I was scared that the plan could go wrong. That you, you would-“

Peter quickly shushed the girl. 

“But it didn’t. I’m okay. The plan worked.” He replied gently before slightly squeezing her hand. 

The girl smiled and looked down to the floor. 

Peter turned to look at the avengers. 

“Why isn’t Tony here?” He asked slowly. 

Natasha sighed and rubbed her eyes. The avengers gave her a look of warning. 

“When you called him, and told him that it was his fault,” she began carefully. 

 

Peter’s face drained of color. He looked sick. 

 

“H-he passed out. We wouldn’t let him come here.” Nat finished slowly. 

 

Peter’s face was now deadly pale. Nat noticed him slightly swaying on his feet. 

 

“Peter? Peter?” MJ asked, hoping to get a reaction out of the once talkative and joyful boy. 

He didn’t speak. Instead he began to fall forward.   
Steve instantly shot up with super soldier speed and caught him before his face collided with the concrete. 

“Pete?” He asked gently. His eyes fluttered open.   
MJ looked horrified. 

Peter was crying now as he sat in Steve’s large yet comforting arms. 

“T-the man said t-that if I didn’t call Tony and tell him that then he would..” he muttered, his voice filled with guilt and pain. 

“What would happen?” Steve said softly, hoping to hear the whole story. 

“He would bring MJ here” he gestured to the girl. 

‘Finally, a name put to the face. MJ.’ Natasha thought. 

“And they would hurt her.” He finished. 

MJ looked horrible. Her head was pounding. 

‘Peter did that, for her?’ She thought. 

“Those bastards.” Natasha muttered. She wanted to punch something. No, somebody. 

“They brought her here anyways. I’m so sorry MJ.” Peter said softly as he looked at the girl sitting beside him. 

She looked into his beautiful eyes and reached out her hand to him. 

He took it. 

“It’s not your fault.” She said without a beat. 

Peter visibly relaxed, although his face was still pale. 

The team sat in silence for a moment, Steve supporting Peter. MJ with her hand in his. 

 

“It’s ironic.” Peter said finally, his eyes closing as he said it. He didn’t want to look at his team. At their worried faces. 

 

“What is, Peter?” Wanda asked gently. She looked at the boy, how he looked like he was in pain. And she hated it. 

 

Peter sighed and opened his eyes. 

 

“When I called Tony, I told him that my injuries were his fault. That I was bleeding, because of him.” 

The room was silent. 

A single tear trailed down his bruised cheek. 

 

“It’s ironic because in reality, it was the other way around. I’m the one who hurt Tony. I called him, and made him pass out. Pass out! Because of me! It was MY fault. MINE.” He said quietly before taking his hand from MJ and scooting away from Steve. He curled into a tight ball on the ground. 

Bruce looked visibly injured. 

Wanda made a small sound that sounded like a wounded animal. 

Natasha gasped. She walked over to Peter and layed down next to him before running her hand through his messy brown locks. 

 

“Oh, Peter.” was all she could manage to say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments and kudos ignore you enjoyed!! I really appreciate it!!  
> If you have any suggestions, please leave them down below!  
> More coming soon!!  
> ;))))


	10. NOT A CHAPTER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Important message

I’m really sorry to say that I’m going to camp without my phone for a month and I can’t write until then.   
Sorry!!   
I’ll see you guys in a month!  
Also thank you so much for all of the support I’ve been getting!!


	11. Whole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony wasn’t whole without Peter, and if his son truly was dead, he wouldn’t be whole ever again. 
> 
> A second later there was a knock on the door. 
> 
> A loud, powerful knock. 
> 
> Tony barely had enough time to sit up before the entire door flew off and hit the wall, creating a huge dent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m back!!

I am soo sorry for the long wait but I’m back now!! I’m sorry in advance for the pretty short chapter. Also I was rewatching Spider-Man Homecoming while writing this haha!

 

Previously in A Normal Day:  
Peter’s plan works. He plays dead and knocks out his kidnappers. That still leaves one big problem: How will they escape one of the largest and most protected evil incorporations in the planet? Can the team do it without getting hurt?

 

 

~-Tony-~  
3 Days Later

(an: just a warning, a lot can happen in three days *evil laugh*)

Did you know that emotional pain can feel so, so much worse than any physical pain? 

Tony was figuring that out. 

All it took was imagining Peter, his son, tied up in a dark room, kidnapped by a group so powerful and so evil. 

What was worse was having his enemy’s sickening voice replaying through his head. 

“-or I will kill one of your friends.   
Starting with the child.”

 

Tony shuddered.

 

Tony had been trying everything and searching everywhere, but nothing worked. He couldn’t find a way into the facility alone. 

 

Tony’s body was wracked with tears. 

 

A million thoughts ran through his mind, repeating over and over again. Twisting and stretching and seemingly never ending. 

“I’m alone. They’re all gone. I didn’t save him. Is Peter gone? Really gone? Are they all dead? Oh my God I’m alone. I’m never gonna see them again. I didn’t save them. I killed them. They’re dead. Gone forever.”

Tony didn’t know how long he must’ve been laying on his bed, already feeling the loss of Peter. 

Tony wasn’t whole without Peter, and if his son was truly dead, he wouldn’t be whole ever again. 

 

A second later there was a knock on the door. 

A loud, powerful knock. 

 

Tony barely had time to sit up before the entire door flew off and hit the wall, making a giant dent. 

Left standing in the door frame were two people. 

One of them was a face that Tony hadn’t stopped thinking about punching in days. 

Black stood tall in the door frame, with a maniacal snarl plastered across his face. His right eye was morphed into deep purples and blues. 

In his right hand was a gun, one that Tony had never seen before. It must’ve been made by some new technology that only HYDRA had access to. 

In his left hand hung the small form of a bruised and bloodied Peter Parker. His brown eyes were wide as he stared at Tony. 

 

Peter was alive. 

 

Tony’s son. 

 

His missing piece that made him whole. 

 

Tony subconsciously reached around for a weapon. 

Black saw this, and raised the strange gun to Peter’s temple. 

“Stark.” Black said loudly, his voice lined with venom. 

Tony felt his hands shaking and tears running down his face. He hadn’t even realized he’d been crying. 

“We need to talk.” The man continued. 

Honestly though, Tony couldn’t really hear him. 

 

His son was right there. 

 

A few feet away from him. 

 

He could almost touch him. 

 

Peter stood with a gun against his head, standing on the edge of the cliff of death. 

 

And if Tony didn’t do this carefully, Peter would fall off the edge. 

 

Tony wouldn’t let that happen. 

 

 

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed!! More coming soon!!  
> I really appreciate comments and kudos.   
> Also, if you have any suggestions, please go ahead!!


	12. Tears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Um,  
> 1\. Stay t-together.   
> 2\. Stay in the middle, next-next to MJ.   
> 3\. Listen to Cap.   
> 4\. No Self-sacrificing.   
> 5\. Don’t try to fight.” Peter finished before letting out the breath he hadn’t known he’d been holding.

It has been a long time since I’ve written, and I’m sorry about that.   
This is the big ultimate finale to one of my first fics. Thank you so much for all of the support. I wouldn’t have finished this if it weren’t for the comments, so really, thank you!  
I hope y’all enjoy! (Also for once it’s a long chapter bahah)

Previously on A Normal Day: Three days after the avengers went to save Peter (and never came back) Tony’s door was knocked down. In stepped Nathanial Black holding a gun on Peter. 

At the HYDRA base (3 days ago):   
Peter, MJ, and the avengers sat in the dark room in the HYDRA base for almost an hour trying to thing of a plan on how to escape the base unharmed.   
Each avenger suggested different ideas but each idea had major flaws.   
In the end they had come up with nothing besides simply fighting their way out which was still risky.   
Breaking into the base seemed to be a lot easier than escaping.   
When they broke in, they had the element of surprise.   
Unfortunately, Hydra was now aware of their presence, and the second they left the room everyone would know that Nathanial Black and his goon friend were no longer looking after them.   
Plus, they now also had to protect a civilian (MJ) and Peter Parker who was in no way in condition to fight highly trained agents.   
Lastly they didn’t have a person overlooking the situation and telling them where to go in the enormous base. They tried to contact Tony but all connection was lost.   
Their only option was to fight there way out.   
“Okay, does everyone remember their positions? I’ll go in front, followed by Natasha and then Peter and MJ and after the...”   
Peter droned our the rest of Steve’s words as a wave of dread rippled through his body.   
He was so scared to face the wrath of hydra. He was so scared that MJ was there, I mean come on she could get hurt! She doesn’t have powers!   
Peter tried (and failed) to push the thoughts out of his head.   
He was Spider-Man. He could do thi-  
“PETER!” Cap yelled.   
Peter looked up quickly.   
“Uh-um y-yeah?” He asked quietly. His throat was raw from the collar that used to be around his neck.   
Steve’s face softened as he let out a sigh.   
“I said, what are your rules?” Steve asked gently.   
Peter tried to swallow the lump in his throat as he pushed back his beautiful chocolate curls with a shaky hand.   
“Um,   
1\. Stay t-together.   
2\. Stay in the middle, next-next to MJ.  
3\. Listen to Cap.   
4\. No self-sacrificing.   
5\. Don’t try to fight.” Peter finishes before letting out the breath he hadn’t known he’d been holding.  
Steve nodded.   
The team had told Peter that he must follow these rules no matter what. They were here to save Peter and they weren’t going to let him get hurt again.   
MJ looked to Peter, her eyes wide and full of fear.   
He quickly took her hand in his as he gave her a quick nod, saying that they would be okay.   
The team lined up at the door with Cap in front and Peter and MJ in the middle.   
“Let’s do this.” Cap said before swinging open the door.   
—————-  
The first thing Peter saw was the light. After sitting in a very dark room for hours, the normal brightness in the hallway hit him hard. What made it worse was his heightened senses which made the light blinding and painful.   
He made a sort of whimper noise before scrunching his eyes shut.   
Natasha heard the noise and quickly turned around to face Peter. Noticing his pain, she whispered, “hey, are you good?”  
Peter quickly nodded before slowly blinking his eyes, the pain slightly more bearable.   
Natasha turned back to face Cap.   
As soon as Peter could see again, he looked all around the hallway.   
It was more narrow than he thought it would be.   
The hallway consisted of four concrete walls and a row of flickering lights placed every foot or so on the ceiling.   
Peter looked up to Steve who was scanning the small hallway as well.   
A moment later he signaled for the group to move forward.   
The team walked quickly and as quietly as they could in a single file line. (Yes, it was really that small!)  
Peter held his hand behind him and MJ clutched onto it desperately.   
The team walked for a while before Cap stopped abruptly. Nat almost ran into him.   
Peter look up to see that the hallway forked into two hallways, one going right and one going left, each hallway identical. It reminded Peter of one of those riddles. The ones where it puts you in a crazy situation and asks you to choose which door to go through.   
Peter never thought he would be in one of those riddles.   
“It’s the left one.” Peter said quietly.   
“What?” Natasha asked turning to face Peter.   
“Choose the left passage way.” Peter repeated.   
He didn’t even know why he said it.  
How would he know which hallway to go down?  
“How do you know?” Natasha asked as she eyed Peter curiously.   
Peter shrugged. He didn’t really know. It was more so a feeling. His gut told him that they should go left. Or maybe it was his Spidey sense. Who knows.   
Natasha chuckled.   
“Left it is.” Said Cap.   
So the team continued on for a while. Every so often Peter would tell the team which hallway to go down.   
It was going surprisingly well, they hadn’t seen anyone in the halls. No one had attacked them. They hadn’t been spotted. 

(Well, I think I spoke to soon. Or maybe I jinxed them. Oops.) 

“stop!” Peter spoke suddenly, as he instantly stopped walking.   
His grip on MJ’s hand tightened.   
“Stop.” He repeated, louder than before.   
Every member of the team turned and looked at him.   
“Pete, what do you mean, stop?” Natasha asked quietly as she looked at the young boy.   
Peter’s eyes darted all around the hallway.   
His breath picked up a noticeable amount.   
Natasha was scared that he might start hyperventilating.   
She placed her hand on his chin and tilted up his face so he would look at her.   
“Hey, hey, hey Peter! Peter relax! What’s wrong!” She said, her voice full of concern for the boy.   
His chocolate eyes looked at hers.   
“We h-have to stop. T-turn around! Now!” Peter said shakily. His voice breaking.   
His breathing became even faster. His head began pounding and the hallways slightly blurred.   
Every person in the hallway looked at him with great concern.   
Natasha was really worried.   
“Why Pete?” She asked quietly as she looked at the shaken boy.   
“I-it’s my spidey sense. I can feel them coming. I can feel danger, so so much danger. It h-h-hurts Nat. It hurts so bad. We h-have to get out of here. N-Now.” Peter mumbled almost incoherently.   
The moment the last word fell out of his mouth Peter’s eyes rolled to the back of his head. His quick breathing slowed to almost a stop.   
MJ couldn’t stop the scream from leaving her mouth as Peter crumpled to the ground and his hand slipped from hers.   
Natasha barely caught the boy before his forehead could collide with the unforgiving concrete.   
She instantly laid him on the ground and pressed an ear to his chest.   
“Natasha! Please tell me he’s alright!” Steve yelled.  
Natasha looked up to the rest of the team.   
For a moment she had forgotten that they were all there, for her sole focus had been in Peter and seeing if he was okay.   
Natasha nodded.   
“He’s still breathing. I think he just fainted.” She added.   
“Probably from the pain.” Steve said solemnly.   
MJ looked at Steve wide eyed and afraid.   
“What happened Captain America? What was Peter talking about? Will he be alright? Please tell me he’ll be okay I need him to be oka-“ MJ chattered nervously before she was interrupted.   
“He’s going to be just fine Michelle.”   
Steve said as quickly went over to pick Peter up. He slid his strong arms under Peter’s limp body and held the boy close to his chest before looking up at the rest of the team.   
“If what Peter said was true, Hydra is coming. They will be here any minute. We have to hurry-“  
Just then a loud alarm blared through the hallway.   
“Speak of the devil.” Natasha muttered under her breath.   
Not a moment later highly trained assassins flooded the hallways from both directions. Natasha took on the front while Clint handled the back. Steve had moved closer to the center, still holding an injured Peter Parker in his arms.   
“Come on, buddy. Wake up for me.” Steve said to the boy as he gently shook him.   
Peter groaned and rolled in Steve’s arms before popping his eyes open.   
“Steve?” He asked softly, his doe eyes looking at Steve carefully.   
Steve nodded in agreement.   
“Hey, buddy fainted. Can you stand up? I have to fight okay?” Steve said quickly.   
It was in that moment that Peter acknowledged the world around him.   
The sound of guns and shouting and alarms flooded his ears and he instantly wished he could go back to sleep.   
Damn his enhanced senses. The loud sounds were dialed to 100.   
Peter looked to his right and left. On either side he was people in all black.   
He watched as Natasha easily knocked out a masked Hydra member.   
MJ stood in the middle of the avengers next to Peter.   
Peter had never seen her look that afraid. A single tear ran down each of her cheeks as she stared at the action.   
Peter couldn’t blame her for being scared because, hell he was terrified! Obviously he had been in fights before as Spider-Man, but it had never been anything like this.   
Peter slid out of Steve’s grasp and gave him a reassuring nod.   
Steve gave him a quick smile before turning to help Natasha.   
Peter turned to face MJ, sliding his hand into hers as he did so.   
She immediately took her eyes off the fight and turned to Peter.   
“Oh, Parker.” She said, her lip trembling.   
She instantly embraced the boy in a tight hug. She never wanted to let go of him again.   
“I’m so glad you’re okay.” She said after a moment.   
Peter didn’t mention to MJ that ow, the tight hug hurt his bruised body, but instead he smiled. A real, genuine smile.   
Then he said something that MJ had never expected the curly haired boy to say.   
“I love you MJ. So much.” He said, still in her tight embrace.   
MJ couldn’t help but feel the butterflies that flew around in her stomach.   
“I love you too, loser.” She said as she slowly pulled away from the hug.   
Their eyes locked onto each other as they stood in complete oblivious of the chaos around them.   
That was until Steve went down.   
Peter had seen it happen out of the corner of his eye.   
Steve was shot twice in the shoulder. It wasn’t deadly (well it was if it wasn’t treated very quickly) but it was certainly enough to take the super soldier down.  
Peter yelped and instantly went to Natasha’s side, leaving MJ in the middle.   
Natasha was a badass, with more skill than most of them, but Peter knew she couldn’t defeat all of these men, not all on her own.   
In a split decision Peter broke the second and fifth of Cap’s rules, which was: stay in the middle and don’t try to fight.   
The second Natasha felt Peter’s presence beside her she instantly hissed at him to move back.   
Peter didn’t listen.   
Instead, he lunged at a man who had to be a foot taller than him.   
Using the skills Natasha her self had taught him back at the compound Peter took the man down.   
A second later Peter was fighting someone else.   
This person was different from the others.   
He was wearing the normal black garb as the other soldiers but around his neck was a clock.   
It was almost like a time turner from Harry Potter.   
The clock ticked loudly.  
Peter felt something was off with the man. Frankly, he creeped Peter out.   
Before Peter could react, the man grabbed a fist full of his shirt with his left hand.   
In the other hand he held the clock. 

In an instant the world stopped.   
Everything was silent. Peter looked around and found everyone standing like statues. Not moving, not blinking. Nothing.   
Even the clock, the constant reminder of the continuation of time, had stopped ticking. The lights stopped flickering.  
The man with the clock turned to face Peter.   
“What the hell just happened?” Peter asked the man, still in shock of how everything had just stopped.   
The man laughed.   
“I’m surprised you don’t recognize this device.” The man said with a laugh.   
“After all, it is Stark’s design.” The man added.   
Peter was very lost.   
The man clearly saw his confusion.   
“This is what I call, a time stopper. I’m sure you can figure out what it does.”  
“It s-stops time.” Peter said slowly before shaking his head.   
“But that’s not possible!” Peter exclaimed after a moment.   
The man laughed again.   
“Oh but it is. I have just stopped time. Why you may ask?”   
The man paused.   
Peter was still trying to comprehend the concept of actually stopping time when the man continued.   
“I stopped time because I have a deal for you.” The man said.   
“I will let all of your friends go if you stay here, with me.”  
This time Peter laughed.   
“There is no way that I am staying here!” He said instantly.   
The man sighed.   
“I thought you might say that. If you don’t agree to this, I will kill all of your friends right now.”   
Peter didn’t hesitate before swinging back his fist.   
A split second before his fist collided with the man’s face, Peter couldn’t move his arm. It was suspended in the air an inch away from the man’s face.   
“Na ah ah!” The man said tauntingly as he waved the clock in front of Peter.   
“You seemed to forget that I can trap you in time as well!”  
Peter saw red. He tried to move his body but he couldn’t. All he could move was his head. He was stuck in time just like his friends.   
The man walked around the corridor as he slid a revolver out from under his black coat.   
“Hmm.. who should I shoot first?” He said carefully.   
“P-please! No!” Peter said, his heart broken.  
The man waved the gun at Natasha.   
Peter thought back to them training at the compound together. Them laughing and having fun. All of their memories.   
Natasha meant so much to Peter.   
The man passed by Steve, who was now sitting on the floor clutching his injured shoulder. Peter thought of all of the things they had done together. All of the fun they had had. All of their training.   
Peter knew Steve needed medical help and he needed it fast.   
The man finally brought the gun to MJ. A tear was suspended halfway down her cheek.   
Peter thought of weekends at Ned’s house. He thought of decathlon meetings. He thought of all of their inside jokes. Lastly he thought about how the last thing they had said to each other was, “I love you.”   
It was in that moment that Peter decided to break Steve’s fourth rule (and arguably the most important rule): no self sacrificing.   
“I’ll do it.” Peter said softly as he looked up at the retched man.   
“I’ll take the deal.” He said before looking around at his team. At his friends. At his family.   
It suddenly hit Peter that he might never see them again after this.   
The thought shook Peter to his core. 

He didn’t even get to say goodbye. 

The evil man sneered at Peter before muttering a quick, “I thought so.”  
The man took out a small ball from his pocket, the smoke bomb.   
As soon as he released the ball from his hands, time started again. The noises flooded Peter’s senses again.   
Just like in the cafeteria, the hallway flooded with thick black smoke.   
Peter felt the man with the clock grab him and take him away.   
Peter let himself be taken.   
He had to, to protect everyone he loved.   
One constant and sad thought kept repeating in his mind as he was dragged away from everyone he’s ever loved.   
“I never even got to say goodbye.”   
———————

Natasha coughed as the smoke filled her throat.   
She could vaguely hear MJ muttering something beside her.   
“th-this is w-w-what happened in the ca-cafeteria w-w-when Peter was t-taken oh my god.”  
Next she heard Steve calling out names from beside her. He sounded tired.   
“Bruce!”   
“I’m okay.”  
“Clint”  
“I’m good!”   
“Nat”  
“I’m fine!” She quickly replied.   
She prayed that the others were.   
“Are you okay Cap?” She added, noticing the exhaustion in his voice. She had seen him go down but she had had to keep fighting.   
“I’m okay Nat.” Steve said softly before continuing calling names.   
“Pete!”  
For a moment there was silence.   
“Peter!!” Steve repeated, this time with a sense of urgency.   
Still no reply.   
Natasha wanted to through up. What happened to Peter? Where was he? She still couldn’t see two inches in front of her. So instead she sunk to the floor, hoping to god that he’d be there safe and sound.   
All at once the smoke began to clear. Natasha’s vision returned.   
The first thing she noticed was that every Hydra agent was gone, which was strange.   
She only thought about that for a millisecond before turning her full attention back to Peter.   
“Peter?” Natasha called as she looked frantically around the room.   
Peter Parker was no where to be seen.   
“He was supposed to be in the middle where the hell is he?!?” Steve yelled.   
Natasha’s eyes watered as she slowly stood up.   
“Peter s-saw you go down.” Natasha said quietly.   
“H-he ran to me and tried to help me fight and I told him to go back b-but he wouldn’t listen!” Natasha continued.   
Each word hit Steve hard.   
To him it sounded like Peter, hurt and bloodied and bruised and beaten Peter fucking Parker, had gone in to fight because he wasn’t there.   
To Steve it sounded like it was his fault that Peter was in the line of action.   
“I don’t know what happened after.” Natasha finished before covering her eyes.   
Just then Michelle stepped out from where she was standing.   
“The smoke. Hydra threw a smoke bomb. It’s exactly what they did at my school. And just like last time, Peter Parker was taken by a Hydra member during the chaos.” MJ said.   
Steve couldn’t believe what he was hearing.   
He went to the Hydra base to save Peter Parker. He didn’t care what it would take, he didn’t mind dying in the process if it meant that Peter would get out of there safe and sound.   
And he had failed.   
They were back at square one.   
Peter was gone.   
Not to mention, he had also gotten himself shot in the process. But that was the least of Steve’s concerns right now.   
Steve stood up from where he was sitting in the hallway.   
“What should we do Nat. Should we go this way?” Steve pointed to one side of the hallway.   
“I mean we have to find him, obviously, I mean should we go this way or shou-“   
Natasha cut him off with a harsh tone.   
“Steve.” She stated.   
“I think we have to leave the base and come back to get Peter.”   
Steve scoffed.   
“Yeah, sure Nat. Very funny.”   
Natasha looked him fiercely in the eye.   
“I’m serious Steve. We have to get out of here.”  
Steve shook his head, not believing what he was hearing.   
“This can’t be real.” He said in disbelief.   
“Look at the facts Cap. We have to get Michelle out of here, I mean come on we can’t risk someone else being taken.”   
“Fine Nat. I’ll just go find him mysel-“  
Natasha interrupted him again.   
“No you will not. What happened to, “we have to stay together, no matter what!” Not to mention, but you were shot. Twice! You need immediate medical attention.”   
Steve felt sick.   
“I promised him, Nat. I promised Tony I’d bring Peter back. I promised him he’d have his kid back. His little boy.”   
Natasha looked at him with sad eyes.   
Steve bit his lip as tears rolled down his face.   
Deep down he knew Natasha was right. They needed to get MJ out. He needed to go to a doctor.   
Natasha saw Steve crying and hugged him, careful to avoid his injured shoulder.   
“We’ll get him back. I promise.” She told him softly.   
At that Steve looked up to Natasha.   
His voice was like ice.   
“Don’t make promises you can’t keep Romanov.” He said.   
Natasha took a deep breath. 

Slowly the avengers began making their way out of the compound.   
The man with the clock had kept up his end of the bargain, for no soldiers attacked them on their way out.   
To Steve, each step felt like he was betraying Peter.   
He leaned heavily into Natasha as they left the horrible building.   
————————-  
The man with the clock took Peter to a room in the building, different from the room he was in before.   
In the three days he was in there, nothing much happened.   
Peter was expecting torture or lab experiments but none came.   
In those days Peter felt horribly lonely. He missed his family. He missed MJ.   
Most of all he missed Mr. Stark.   
He hadn’t seen the man he called Dad in days.   
Just the thought of Tony made his heart break.   
On the third day, the man took Peter out of the room. Before they left, Peter’s spidey senses peaked and the man had hit Peter in the side of his head, hard.   
It was hard enough to knock Peter out.   
Peter was then blindfolded.   
While Peter was unconscious, the man strapped him in a helicopter.   
The two flew to the Avengers Tower.   
Peter woke up as they landed. Although he was awake, he was very weak due to the blow to the head and the lack of food over the past few days.   
The man dragged Peter inside what he assumed was a building (he was still blindfolded).  
Soon they stopped and the man violently ripped the blindfold off of Peter’s face.   
Peter instantly recognized the room.   
He was at the avengers compound.   
The man kicked down the door to what Peter recognized as Tony’s room.   
There, sitting inside, was Tony Stark.   
Peter wanted to cry.   
He missed Tony so so SO bad. He hadn’t stopped thinking of him.   
His eyes locked onto Tony’s and Tony looked back at him.   
It was the best feeling in the world.   
Peter zoned back into the conversation when he heard a gun cock and felt the familiar cold metal pressed against his temple.   
“I want the Iron Man Suit.” The man with the clock said.   
Tony replied without a second thought.   
“Done.”   
Tony called the suit and gave it to the man. The man looked like a child who had just been given candy.   
As soon as he got the suit, he put it on, dropping Peter harshly to the floor as he flew away.   
Tony ran to his son and scooped him into his arms in one motion.   
Tony cradled his baby in his arms in disbelief.   
He couldn’t believe Peter was alive. And, after all of that, all the man had wanted was his suit?   
Tony ran his hair through Peter’s gorgeous curls.   
The two sat, crying as they comforted each other.   
Ten minutes later, Steve walked in the room.   
—————-  
The avengers made it out of the facility and tried to get back to the compound as quick as they could.   
The problem was that first they had to stop as a hospital to fix up Steve’s shoulder.   
And they had to sleep.   
And eat.   
Then they had to get transportation.   
All in all it took three whole days to get back to the avengers building.   
And every moment of the trip Steve spent thinking about what he would say to Tony.   
How he could tell his best friend that he had just abandoned his son.   
When they finally arrived at the building, Steve was the first to go in, followed by Natasha.   
Steve immediately went up to Tony’s room.   
From the hallway he could see that the door had been broken down.   
“What the hell?” He asked.   
Steve ran down the hall frantically, praying that Tony was okay. Praying that Hydra hadn’t came an taken him as well.   
What Steve saw when he entered the room was not what he could’ve ever possibly expected to see.   
Tony and Peter sat cuddled together. Crying.   
Natasha entered the room a second later.   
“Peter!” She gasped. She instantly ran to him.   
“H-how did you get here!” Steve exclaimed as he quickly went to Peter as well.   
So, Peter told them. He told them of the three days at the Hydra compound. He told them about every single detail.   
Well, all except the clock man. Peter didn’t need the team to feel any guilt based on his decision.   
Steve told Peter what they had done as well.   
Tony, Peter, Steve, and Natasha cried together for what felt like hours.   
But for the first time in forever, they weren’t tears of sadness. They weren’t tears of pain.   
They were tears of joy and happiness. Happiness that they all definitely deserved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment if you enjoyed! Comments make my day ☺️


End file.
